


Love You, Daddy Claus

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bottle-Feeding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Diapers, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, Infantilism, Pacifiers, Punishment, Tumblr Prompt, i got carried away, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything was scheduled to perfection. But little Will had other ideas.”</p><p>Or, Daddy Hannibal is trying to get stuff done before Christmas, and little Will decides to be a real brat about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Daddy Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhhuhhanni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uhhuhhanni).



> Part of the Little Verse Holiday Exchange over on tumblr! This is for uhhuhhanni, and the prompt was: _I want needy!Little Will asking for lots and lots of attention from his Daddy but Daddy Hannibal is v busy. I just need a cry baby!Little Will. Hehehe_
> 
> Read my other fics for context - standard disclaimer, this is ageplay (consenting adults, some playing at younger than biological ages). 
> 
> Always keen for prompts - comment below or find me on tumblr - puppyxtraining :D

The weekend was planned to a tee. Hannibal had written a very detailed list of exactly what he needed and from which grocery store in downtown Baltimore. He had the quantities of everything he needed, in order of each store, then, within each store’s list, within the actual store itself. 

Everything was scheduled to perfection. But little Will had other ideas. 

Will, on seeing the list written on expensive paper and in Hannibal’s elegant cursive, felt a wave of brattyness wash over him. It was Friday night and Jack had frustrated him all week. He was tired and moody. 

Hannibal would never expressly tell Will when he could or could not be little. It was just not something that was in his plans. He had told Will what he was hoping to achieve on the weekend. And usually Will would take the hint and spend time in Wolf Trap. 

But not this time. 

They went to bed as lovers, had quick but lazy sex, Will falling asleep almost immediately. When Hannibal woke in the morning, Will was curled up next to him, sucking his thumb. Hannibal sighed and brushed the hair off Will’s forehead, wondering if perhaps it was just a reflex. 

Will’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled around his thumb.

“Good morning Will.”

“Hi daddy!”

Hannibal smiled back, almost mentally rearranging his plans and his list. Will took the thumb out of his mouth and stretched, collapsing almost on top of Hannibal. 

“Ooof! What a big boy you are?”

Will shook his head, his curly hair tickling Hannibal under the chin. 

“Nuh-uh. I’m a little, little, little boy, daddy.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. 

“Oh are you?”

“Uh-huh!”

He looked at the bedside clock. 

“Well, my little, little, little boy. We have a big, big, big day ahead of us. Lots to do. Up we get.”

Hannibal gently pushed Will off him, the boy pouting and burrowing into the bed.

“Nuh-uh! Let’s stay in bed daddy. We can build a fort!”

“Darling, we have a lot to do today.”

Will drew the covers over his head.

“I’m not here. I can’t hear you.”

Hannibal sighed and put his hands on his hips. 

“Come now Will. I know you’re under there. We need to have some breakfast and then get to the store to do the shopping.”

Will popped his head out from under the covers.

“Will you buy me a present?”

“If you’re a good boy.”

He thought about it then flung the quilt back over his head.

“I want five presents!”

“You may have a small treat if you’re a good boy. And one small treat only. We are not greedy people. Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

“I wanna pick out my own clothes.”

Hannibal was confused. While they had been out in public as daddy and little, they were always very discreet. So he wondered what Will would choose. 

“Alright. Why don’t you go to your room and pick out an outfit. I’ll be with you shortly to help you get dressed.”

“Okay!”

Will crawled out from under the covers and ran down the hall. Hannibal gave a fond smile and made the bed, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. 

When he was dressed, he went down the hall, expecting for Will to either be dressed or to have picked out some clothes. Instead, he was sitting on the floor of his room still in his pyjamas, pushing a toy truck around on the carpet. 

“Vroom, vroom, VROOM!”

“Will! I thought you wanted to pick out your clothes?”

“Oh! Oh I forgot.”

He scrambled up and over to the closet, but instead of picking something out of the regular clothes section, he rummaged through his dress-up box and pulled out a blue dress.

“I wanna wear this!”

“Will, I’m sorry, but you cannot wear that while we go shopping.”

The boy’s face fell.

“Why?”

“Because darling, we are going shopping. This is not a shopping outfit. It is a play outfit.”

“Why?”

Hannibal began pulling day clothes from the closet and laying them on the bed.

“Well…I think you’d be more comfortable in perhaps your jeans. And your puppy t-shirt.”

He held it up for Will to see.

“You like your puppy t-shirt, don’t you?”

Tears sprang to Will’s eyes. 

“But I wanna be Princess Elsa.”

Hannibal sighed, regretting the day he let Will watch Frozen. Will was never usually this difficult when he was little, and he wondered what he was playing at.

“It’s such a pretty dress. I wouldn’t want you to spoil it while we go out for ice-cream.”

Will’s eyes lit up.

“We’re going for ice-cream?”

“We can. If you eat all your breakfast up this morning and you are a good boy at the store.”

Will thought about it for a moment, looking longingly at the dress. 

“Alright.”

He placed the dress back on top of the dress-up box and allowed his daddy to help him get dressed and put his shoes on. He didn’t even fuss when Hannibal made him put on a pull-up under his jeans, something that told Hannibal Will was going to be a handful this weekend. 

In the kitchen, he sat Will at the bench and placed a sippy cup of juice in front of him. 

“Now Will, what would you like for breakfast? You can have granola and yogurt, or toast with jam.”

Will took a sip of juice.

“I want pancakes!”

“Will, you can choose between granola or toast. What will it be?”

“Um…bacon and eggs!”

“I’ll give you one more chance to offer properly, or we won’t go to the store at all today.”

Will pouted, kicking the underside of the bench with his sneaker.

“Fine. Granola.”

“Good boy. No pouting please.”

Hannibal poured out two bows of homemade granola and topped it with a dollop of Greek yogurt. He sat down next to Will and began eating, while the boy remained silent.

“What’s wrong darling?”

“Want daddy to feed me.”

“Will, you’re a big boy, you can feed yourself today, can’t you?”

He shook his head.

“Remember I’m little, little, little today!”

Will climbed off the chair and tried to a position himself on Hannibal’s lap, an awkward move seeing as they were sitting on high stools at the bench. 

“Darling, now please sit in your own seat and eat your granola. Come on, I know you can be a bit of a bigger boy and eat by yourself.”

Will frowned and pouted, sitting back in his own chair heavily. He began to play with his granola, stirring it around and around. He purposefully ate it slowly and sloppily, bits of granola falling off his spoon and onto the bench and floor. Hannibal pretended not to be bothered by the mess; it was something he was trying to 

When he was done, Hannibal put the dishes into the dishwasher and wiped down the bench.

“Go and brush your teeth please Will and then we need to get going. The shops will be busy, seeing as Christmas is not far away.”

“Daddy, do you think Santa will bring me lots and lots of presents?”

“It depends. But you need to be a good boy and do as daddy says. Santa only brings presents to good little boys and girls.”

Will clapped his hands excitedly and ran upstairs while Hannibal revised his list and put on his shoes. He was putting his coat on when Will came downstairs, his arms full of his plushies. 

“Will what are you doing?”

“Mr Bear and Mr Trumpton and Katherine wanted to come shopping too. Then Ferdinand Frog and Mrs Giraffe AND Penny Pony heard too and it’s not fair that they’re going to miss out.”

He was the picture of innocence, struggling to keep them all together, bunched in his arms.

“Sweetheart, we can’t bring them all with us.”

Will’s face fell. 

“Wh-why?”

“Well we’re going shopping. I need you to help daddy with the groceries. And you can’t do that while holding on to your friends.”

“But…but they’ll be lonely!”

“They have each other Will. And who will guard the house while we are gone?”

Will pouted and turned to go back upstairs.

“I ‘spose.”

Very slowly, and with his shoulders hunched, Will went back to his room to put the plushies back to their rightful spots. Hannibal was waiting with his coat and helped Will to put it on and they were soon on their way to the store. 

…

When they got there, true to Hannibal’s initial thoughts, the store was very busy. They managed to get one of the last parking spaces and Will stayed close to Hannibal as they walked to the entrance. 

Hannibal took him aside and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. 

“Now Will. This is very important. The store is very busy today, and we need to be efficient and thorough. I need you to be a good boy, and stay with daddy. No wandering off. Alright?”

Will’s eyes darted around at the activity. He watched as children and their parents skipped into the store, and families leaving with bags full of delicious things. 

“Will, look at me please.”

He obeyed.

“Yes daddy. I’ll be good.”

“Good boy. Alright, let’s get started.”

Hannibal grabbed a trolley and Will held on to the side. It wasn’t long before Will began to get bored. 

At the end of the first aisle was a display of packaged marshmallows. Will picked up the largest bag.

“Can we get this?”

“No darling. That’s not on the list.”

“But I wanna make smores with Matty!”

“Will. Please put it back. I can make you marshmallows at home, with none of the preservatives.”

Will sighed and put the package back. 

In the next aisle, he spotted a box of cocoa powder. 

“Are you going to make me hot chocolate at Christmas?”

“Yes, but we have our own mix at home.”

“Oh. What’s in it?”

“Cocoa powder. And a little bit of sugar.”

“I like sugar.”

Hannibal smiled, putting a few more items in the trolley. 

“I know you do. But too much sugar is not good for us.”

“Why?”

“Because we get plenty of natural sugars from the food we eat.”

“Why?”

“Well, it is a naturally occurring substance in many fruits. And you like your fruit, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

They were halfway through their shop when Hannibal turned his back for about ten seconds in the beverage section. When he turned back, Will was gone. 

“Will?”

The aisle was crowded. Hannibal craned his neck to see past the shoppers but couldn’t see him. 

“Dammit. Will?”

Hannibal reached into his pocket to get his cellphone, cursing himself when he remembered that Will was little and didn’t have his phone with him. 

He wheeled his trolley to the front of the store and left it out of the way, then began to run up and down the aisles. 

“Will? Will?”

An old lady smiled fondly at Hannibal as she placed a can of pumpkin puree in her basket.

“Have you lost your son?”

“Yes, it appears so. I turned my back for one second.”

“Oh, I know that feeling. I had three boys; men now. I always left them at home with their father when I went shopping. Do you want some help looking for him?”

“No, thank you. That’s very kind. But I’ll find him soon, he can’t have gotten far.”

“Well, if you don’t find him soon, I’m sure the store can do an announcement over the PA system. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Hannibal went to the next aisle, looking for Will. He began to panic. It wasn’t like Will, even when he was little, to just wander away. Hannibal was about to take up the woman’s suggestion of asking the store manager to make an announcement when he heard a laugh that came from the front of the store, just inside the foyer. 

Will was kneeling on the ground, lavishing attention on a small yellow Labrador puppy that had been tied up while the owner shopped. The puppy was jumping up on Will, licking his face as he patted and hugged it. People walking by just smiled at the man playing with the dog. Hannibal walked up and stood over Will, who just beamed up at him. 

“Look! I made a friend.”

Hannibal crouched down and spoke very softly under his breath. He did not want to make a scene.

“Will. I told you not to leave my side.”

“But…but he was lonely.”

“You disobeyed me Will.”

Hannibal stood up and tugged at Will’s elbow. But Will shrugged it off and continued to play with the dog that was now chewing a hole in the corner of his jacket.

“No, leave me alone.”

Hannibal leaned down again and whispered very quietly in Will’s ear. 

“I will give you to the count of three, William. One….two...”

When Will didn’t stand up, Hannibal frowned. Thankfully, the owner of the puppy returned, a man perhaps in his early twenties.

“Oh hey, thanks for keeping her company!”

Will shrank back and stood slightly behind Hannibal, who smiled and took hold of Will’s elbow.

“No problem. My friend here loves dogs.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cute. Well, see you later. Happy Holidays!”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye puppy.”

Hannibal didn’t make eye contact or talk to Will. He marched him back into the store and found the abandoned trolley with their groceries still in it. 

He placed Will’s hand on the side of the trolley and left his hand on top of it. 

“You have been extraordinarily naughty, William. So help me, if we weren’t in public, I would take you over my knee and spank you. So you are fortunate that I do not wish to make a spectacle of either of us.”

Will’s eyes began to water and his chin trembled.

“No waterworks, young man. You will hold on to this trolley and you will not let go until we are done. Do you understand?”

He nodded sadly. 

“But…I just wanted to see the puppy.”

“This is not up for discussion, Will. Now, we’ve wasted enough time. We need to finish our shopping.”

So up and down the aisles they went, Hannibal gathering the last remaining items on their list. 

After their groceries were bagged up, they took them in the trolley to Hannibal’s car when they passed the woman Hannibal had spoken to earlier, loading up her own car. She smiled at them, then looked around.

“Oh, did you find your little boy?”

Hannibal smiled at her. 

“I did, yes, thank you.”

Will blushed as a look of confusion came over the woman’s face, while Hannibal just smiled. 

When they got to the car, Hannibal opened the passenger side door for Will and he climbed in. Hannibal buckled his seatbelt for him roughly. 

“I love you daddy.”

“Stay here Will.”

Will began to chew on his thumb while Hannibal loaded the groceries into the trunk and went to return the trolley. He was silent when he returned and got into the car. 

Will swallowed. He knew he was in trouble. Hannibal started the car and they began the drive home. As they passed the ice-cream parlour, Will let out an audible sigh. 

“Do you really think you deserve an ice-cream after the way you behaved today?”

“I didn’t mean to run away. I just wanted to see the puppy.”

“I asked you not to leave my side. You could have gotten lost or hurt. When I ask you to follow certain rules, it’s not because I don’t want you to have fun. They are for your own good.”

A pause. Will shifted in his seat. 

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“I know you are. So then you will understand why we will not be stopping for ice-cream today.”

“I understand daddy.”

They drove the rest of the way home in silence, Hannibal noticing that Will began to suck his thumb on the drive home. He wondered what Will was up to. While little Will was occasionally naughty and mischievous, some of his behaviour so far was downright bratty. 

When they returned home, Will stayed in the car until Hannibal came to unbuckle him. Hannibal wrinkled his nose but before he could say anything, Will piped up. 

“Sorry daddy. I had a accident.”

Hannibal sighed and tried to not show his frustration. 

“Alright Will, let’s get you inside and changed. The groceries can wait.”

Will had soaked through the pull-up and his pants, leaving a wet patch on the front seat of Hannibal’s Bentley; another thing that he would need to take care of sooner rather than later. 

Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand as they went into the house and up to Will’s room where Hannibal lay a changing mat on the bed, along with diapering supplies. He was not going to give Will a choice as to underwear, another pull-up or diapers. So he guided Will down and handed him Mr Bear from his spot on the bed.

Hannibal pulled Will’s sodden pants and the soaked pull-up off and rolled them into a ball to deal with later. He then cleaned Will’s groin with a baby wipe and just as he was about to dust the area with baby powder, Will rolled over and wriggled over towards the end of the bed.

“Will! Lie on your back please, daddy is not finished.”

“I want my paci.”

“Well then use your words and ask, and I will get it for you.”

Will resumed his position as Hannibal got up and fetched the beloved pacifier from the night-stand. Will popped it in his mouth as Hannibal continued. 

“Daddy, don’t wanna wear diapers.”

Hannibal slipped the clean diaper under Will’s backside, pulling it up and fastening the tapes. He dressed Will in a pair of plastic pants over the diaper, partly to prevent any leaking but mostly remind Will of his childish predicament.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice today. You have clearly proven to me that you are a very little boy today. And little boys need diapers and plastic pants.”

Will pouted as Hannibal grabbed a pair of overalls from the closet, the ones with the ducks on the bib and snaps in the crotch. He helped Will sit up, then pulled the overalls over Will’s head and had him stand while he fastened the snaps. 

They went back downstairs where Hannibal put Will into the playpen in the study with a colouring in book and some crayons. 

“Now, I trust you can stay busy for at least 15 minutes while daddy cleans the car and brings the groceries in?”

Will blushed again at the mention of the car and nodded sadly. Hannibal set up the baby monitor on the desk and went out to the car.

First he brought the groceries in, popping his head back into the study on his way back. Will was engrossed in his colouring in, lying on his stomach as he sucked on his pacifier. 

He was halfway through scrubbing the front seat of the car when he heard talking over the baby monitor. 

“No Mr Bear, don’t do that! Daddy won’t like it!”

Hannibal frowned and held the monitor up to his ear. 

“Mr Bear, daddy’s gunna get real mad. Don’t!”

Dropping the scrubbing brush and taking off the rubber gloves he had put on, Hannibal went back inside to the study. Will had left the playpen and was standing over at the window, Mr Bear tucked under his arm. 

“Will? What are you doing?”

The boy spun around at the sound of Hannibal’s raised voice. Crayon had been drawn all over the windows. Hannibal marched over and grabbed Will’s upper arm.

“What is the meaning of this! I told you to stay in your playpen. This is the second time today you have deliberately disobeyed me. What is the matter with you?”

Will’s lower lip trembled.

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“That is not good enough Will.”

Hannibal tugged Will’s arm and led him out of the room. 

“I don’t know what has gotten into you. First the supermarket, and now drawing on the windows. I am terribly angry Will.”

Hannibal dragged him over to the door that lead to the basement. When Will saw it, he struggled to get out of his daddy’s grasp.

“Ngh, no! No daddy, not the basement!”

“Yes, the basement Will. I am sorry, but you have been very, very naughty.”

Hannibal opened the door and was about to lead him down the stairs, struggling and wriggling until Hannibal, fed up, picked Will up and put him over his shoulder. The boy continued to struggle.

“Argh! No! Lemme go daddy! I don’t wanna go down there!”

His fists pummeled Hannibal’s back, and he was rewarded with two swift spanks to his diapered backside. 

“Enough William. Stop it.”

Will continued to cry and yell. In all the commotion, he dropped Mr Bear who sat upside down on the stairs. 

Hannibal carried him past the wine cellar and past his prep room into a bare space at the end of the hall. He put Will down and the boy immediately tried to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s waist. 

“I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry!”

“It is too late for that. You will stand down here, alone, in the corner until I come and fetch you.”

“No! But it’s dark and scary. I’m scared daddy! Remember…I’m little, little, little!”

“Well, little boys who are very naughty are punished accordingly. I clearly couldn’t trust you in the playpen upstairs. Now, you will stay down here until I have finished cleaning up your mess.”

Hannibal went to leave and the wail that came from Will almost broke his heart. But he was resolute in his punishment; Will had been so naughty. 

“You will stay down here. Or so help me, I will call your Uncle Frederick and have him punish you. Would you like that?”

Sudden silence from the boy. A hiccup and a sniffle.

“N-no.”

“Or perhaps I’ll write to Santa and tell him what a wicked little boy you have been.”

“No, please don’t do that daddy!”

“I thought so. Stay here. Take you punishment.”

Will turned around and faced the corner.

“Hands on your head. Nose to the wall.”

The boy obeyed, his shoulders twitching as he cried.

Hannibal left and went back up the basement stairs and out to the car where he finished cleaning up the front seat. He then went into the basement and looked at the crayon drawings on the windows. 

There were stick figures, of he and Will and a little yellow dog that Hannibal guessed was from the supermarket. Above the stick figure of him, Will had written in big loopy letters ‘BEST DADDY EVER’. Above the figure of Will was written ‘DADDY’S BOY’ and above the dog, ‘MARIGOLD’.

Hannibal sighed. He took out of his phone and took a picture of the drawings, before getting some paper towels and window cleaner from the kitchen and wiping them off. 

When he was done, perhaps fifteen minutes later, he went back down to the basement. True to his word, Will was still standing there in the corner, hands on his head. He was still sniffling.

Hannibal took his hands off his head and led him back upstairs, without a word. He took Will into the living room and sat him on the couch, sitting next to him. Will rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was tired.

“Darling. What has gotten into you today? You know you’ve been naughty.”

Will whined and moved forward, wanting to cuddle and be held. But Hannibal gently pushed him away. Will pouted and Hannibal brushed the curls off his forehead.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Will looked down into his lap.

“I just…I just wanna spend time with you daddy.”

“But Will we have been spending time together.”

He shook his head.

“You’ve been busy daddy. With all the Christmas cooking and decorating.”

The boy had a point. Hannibal had spent most of the last fortnight, even when he and Will weren’t in their little and daddy roles, getting everything ready for Christmas. And when he thought about it, he had been rather brusque with Will, as an adult, telling him how busy he was. Hannibal sighed sadly. 

“You’re right. I have been busy. I just wanted to put on a nice Christmas for you, my sweetheart. For you, and for our friends.”

Tears spilled down Will’s cheeks. 

“I know daddy. But I wanna help and wanna be with you!”

Finally Hannibal put his arms around Will and brought him close. 

“Oh darling. Oh my darling. Is that why you’ve been naughty? You’ve just wanted to spend time with daddy?”

Will nodded and Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head. 

“My poor baby. I’ll try and be a little more attentive.”

“’s’okay daddy. I know you just want the bestest Christmas for me and everyone.”

“I do indeed, darling.”

They sat there for a little bit longer, until Will began to yawn. 

“Are you getting tired, sweetheart?”

Will rubbed his eyes and yawned again, but shook his head. Hannibal laughed. 

“Would you like a bottle of milk? Then perhaps you can take a short nap, and after, we can make the gingerbread cookies for Christmas Day?”

Will nodded and began to suck his thumb, as he was prone to do when he was tired. 

Hannibal gently maneuvered himself out from under Will and went to heat up some milk. On his way back, he collected Mr Bear from the basement steps and returned to the living room. 

Hannibal positioned himself on the couch and handed the stuffed toy to Will who held him to his chest, then cuddled up to Hannibal again. 

“My sweet baby boy. Here, drink your milk and then you can have a nice sleep.”

Will took his thumb from his mouth and Hannibal immediately placed the nipple in. Will closed his eyes and began to suck, nuzzling his face into Hannibal’s shirt, breathing in deep as he drank the warm, sweet milk. 

“Good boy, you’re such a good little boy.”

Will moaned contentedly, as Hannibal stroked his back with his free hand, the other holding the bottle upright while Will drained it. 

Every so often, Will’s suckling would stop as he drifted off, but as soon as Hannibal went to remove the nipple, the boy’s reflexes would kick in and he would continue to suckle. Hannibal smiled and continued to murmur sweet reassurances to his baby boy. 

When he was done, Hannibal placed Will’s feet up onto the couch and covered him with a light throw. He quickly unsnapped Will’s overalls and checked his diaper; it was damp, but not wet. It would last until he woke from his nap. 

Crouching down next to his head, Hannibal stroked his hair again and kissed his cheek. Will smiled sleepily, hugging Mr Bear closer and putting his thumb in his mouth. 

“Sleep, my darling boy.”

Will sighed, sleepy but happy. 

“Love you, Daddy Claus.”

Hannibal smiled, then left his boy to continue wrapping his gifts in the next room. Will would have the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
